I Can't Forget You
by Fox-Almasy
Summary: Yuffie sees Vincent again and has to make the decision. Is she strong enough to leave behind all her responsibilities so that she can be happy? rated M for sexual themes


I Can't Forget You

By: Fox Almasy

Fox: Just a little something I wanted to write.

Kojisa: so hope you enjoy.

Rated M for sexual themes

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Yuffie sighed contently as she sat beneath a sakura tree and watched as the blossoms floated slowly down into the stream below. The sun had begun to set splashing the pale blue sky with streaks of pink and orange. She watched as birds flew overhead before glancing back down at the crystalline water and smiled as a high pitch giggle floated up to her. Glancing up she watched her one year old sitting at the banks edge with her husband Taku. Her daughter Michiko glanced back at her and for a moment she caught her piercing red gaze and felt the familiar ache within her chest.

Had it already been nearly 2 years? Two years since she last seen him. It wasn't suppose to mean anything that night. They were simply two lost souls in need of comfort for one night, but somehow she couldn't forget him. No matter how hard she tried he was always there just within the shadows of her conscience.

"Yuffie are you alright?" blinking as thoughts of him scattered away on the wind, she glanced up to find herself staring into her husband's green eyes. Smiling she stood and took Michiko into her arms.

"Yeah I'm fine." he watched her for a few moments. He knew that look it was the same look she had when she thought about him, about Michiko's biological father. Very few knew that Michiko didn't belong to him and that included himself, Yuffie and of course Godo. It was shameful for both wife and husband to have a child out of wedlock and so because not only were they citizens of Wutai, but the Lady and Lord, the rulers of Wutai.

Yuffie followed Taku back into the village all the while trying to rid herself of her memories. Once inside she excused herself for a nap and carried Michiko upstairs to prepare her for a nap as well. Setting the infant in the crib she kneeled next to it and began to hum gently until Michiko's eyes closed. Yuffie watched even after she was fast asleep. Gently brushing the soft black hair from her daughter's forehead, Yuffie found herself lost in the past again. It seemed so long ago, but yet his touch was still warm on her skin.

_"Yuffie!" setting down the Shuriken she had been practicing with, Yuffie turned and watched Godo make his way up the trail path towards her._

_"Yes?"_

_"A message has just arrived for you. Its from AVALANCHE." Yuffie blinked in surprise before reaching out and taking the envelope from her father. Opening it as quickly as she could she held it up and quickly scanned it's contents._

'_Dearest Yuffie,_

_It's been four long years since we saved the world from METEOR and two since the stopping of geostygma. We that is Cloud and I have decided to throw a little get together party. To celebrate the good times. It will be taking place in 3 weeks at our home in Costal Del Sol. Everyone will be there including, if you can believe it, Vincent so we hope you'll be able to come as well_

_Sincerely, Tifa _

_Yuffie read the letter several times before looking up and smiling down at her father._

_"Good news?" she nodded._

_"They want us all to get together again for good times. It's in 3 weeks."_

_"But Yuffie your wedding is in 3 weeks if you have not forgotten." Yuffie stared down at the letter and back up to her father._

_"I know, but . . . I have to go . . . .Father I promise I will be back the day before the wedding." Godo studied his daughter. He knew her too well, once she saw something she wanted she would have it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from her friends and he'd rather have her leave with his blessing apposed to waking one morning to find her gone._

_"Well then you better let Taku know." Yuffie smiled before throwing her arms about her father's neck._

_"Thank you." letting go she picked up her shuriken and hurried down the hill and toward her betrothed's house. Running up the steps she had to remember the proper etiquette of entering a betrothed's home. Knocking gently she waited for Taku to open the door before bowing at the waist, with the palms of her hands pressed together, and her fingertips resting against her lips._

_"You may rise and enter."_

_"Thank you." stepping in she slid the shoji door closed and followed Taku into the sitting room. Lowering herself onto her knees Yuffie watched Taku as he sent a servant for tea before joining her at the low table._

_"And to what do I owe this honor princess."_

_"Taku I have been formerly invited to attend a get together with the members of AVALANCHE. It is in 3 weeks. I came here to say I will be leaving next week and promise to be here the day before the wedding. I know you may not approve of this, but I must do this if you can please understand." Taku studied his Fiancé quietly before nodding._

_"I understand." Yuffie smiled before bowing low with her finger tips pressed to the tetami mats._

_"Oh thank you Taku." he simply nodded and watched as the ex ninja hurried from the house._

_On the day Yuffie was set to leave, she had awakened early to prepare thegold Chocobo she would be using for the trip. She felt a strange flutter in her chest and couldn't help but feel anxious to see her comrades._

_Saying goodbye to both Godo and Taku Yuffie quickly set out, wanting to get to Costal Del Sol as soon as possible. The trip was pleasant and Yuffie welcomed the serenity of the surrounding view._

_Nothing seemed to have changed in the beachside town. Except there were probably more tourists. Regarding the directions to Tifa's and Cloud's home Yuffie was able to find the small cozy building toward the far edge of town._

_That night a huge party was thrown by all the people of Costal Del Sol. Then the next night was the get together party. Yuffie found herself drawn to the dark gunman more than usual. He was always a mystery to her. She was actual surprised that he had emerged from his coffin to meet them all here._

_The night before Yuffie was to return home it seemed that only her and Vincent occupied the Inn. Everyone else seemed to have a place to be so Cid had dropped them all off on his way home to his wife. Yuffie still found it funny that Cid and Sherry actually managed to find each other._

_Yuffie trudge up the inn steps tiredly. They had spent the entire day outside by the beach, well except for Vincent who seemed happy to remain in the shadow of the wall around the edge of the beach. Yuffie looked behind her in surprise as the said gunman made his way up the steps behind her. When she reached the top she turned to smile up at him._

_"You know Vinny I haven't got to talk with you lately. Would you like to? Just for a bit of course." he nodded in agreement before following her into her room and sitting down on the bed where she had motioned. Pouring him a glass of water she handed it to him before joining him on the bed. "How have you been Vincent?"_

_"I've been well. I've actually been traveling."_

_"Really? So finally gave up the coffin?" she smiled at the thought. "I'm so proud of you." silence surrounded them, making Yuffie aware of the closeness of their bodies. She glanced at the dark man from the corner of her eyes. She had always found herself attracted to the ex-Turk but had never acted upon these feelings. She was shaken from her thoughts as she realized that Vincent was staring down at her. She was caught in his gaze and wasn't sure what had come over her as she leaned toward him. To her surprise Vincent didn't pull back and only leaned in closer till their lips touched together gently. A fire seemed to erupt inside Yuffie, as Vincent's hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips. Yuffie's hands seemed to grown a mind of their own as she ran them over his chest and sides attempting to rid the older man of his clothing._

_The years had been good to Vincent and Yuffie soon found herself trapped beneath rippling muscles. They kissed hungrily as their hands explored the other's body and soon their clothing had been thrown unceremoniously about the room completely forgotten. Yuffie flipped her head back as Vincent kissed down the ninja's throat and to her collar bone. Trying to suppress a moan Yuffie squirmed beneath Vincent's fiery touch. His teeth grazed against her skin and she gasped suddenly as his tongue ran over a dusky nipple. Burying her fingers in his long raven hair Yuffie pressed him closer as he continued with his ministrations. His clawed hand was pressed against her hip and sent waves of delicious shivers up her spine. Moaning louder Yuffie moved her hips up to grind against his own and was rewarded with a throaty groaned as Vincent rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Vincent . .. Please." that was all the urging he seemed to need before rising up onto his elbows and thrusting into the young woman as gently as possible. She cried out, arching her back making her breast rub against Vincent's chest. Gripping her hips suddenly Vincent began pushing in and out in a slowly quickening pace. Yuffie was soon following his motions till they were rocking in rhythm with one another. It seemed like this had gone on for a while before a tingling sensation filled Yuffie's body, making her go weak. Not long after her climax Vincent's muscles tightened suddenly and soon a warmth had filled her open womb. He collapsed on top of her, panting into her short brown hair. Feeling exhaustion consume her body, Yuffie rested her head against Vincent's. He sat up slightly and peered down into her grey eyes. Yuffie smiled and gently brushed long strands of hair from her lover's face._

_"You were amazing."_

Yuffie sat up suddenly and glanced about the room she was currently in. she slowly stood trying to slow her breathing. Jumping slightly as the door opened, Yuffie turned to see a maid enter the room.

"M' lady a man is here to see you."

"Oh thank you please tell him to meet me in the spare room and bring some tea up for us." the maid bowed before slipping out of the room once again. Yuffie sighed before straightening her clothing and making her way down the hall to the spare room. Tea was already set out and Yuffie quickly poured a cup, hoping to calm her nerves. She heard the door opened and turned to smiled at her guest. The cup slipped from her hands and crashed against the Tetami mats. She stood staring wide eyed at the tall dark man that had entered the room.

"V . . . Vincent . . ." she couldn't think of anything to do but stand there and stare at the object of her affection. He stared at her with familiar red eyes before stepping forward slowly and placing his hands on her elbows. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he didn't respond, only continued to look into her stunned face. He smiled a rare smile before pulling her into his arms and burying his nose in her hair. Yuffie stiffened for a moment before relaxing against his embrace as a sob raked suddenly through her body. Vincent frowned before looking down at Yuffie.

"What's the matter?" she smiled as tears made their way slowly down her cheeks. He gently cupped her cheek in his human hand. Yuffie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch before burying her face in his torn red cape.

"Oh Vincent . . . I never thought I would see you again. I've thought about you ever since the reunion." he brushed her hair gently before stepping away and looking down at her. Something had caught his eye and reaching down he grasped her left hand in his and ran his fingers gently over the gold band around her ring finger. He looked up slowly and could see the apologetic look on her face. He moved away from with out a word and turned away.

"Vincent . . . I didn't want to. It was arranged and there was nothing I could do."

"No it's not your fault. I should have been more observant." he glanced over his shoulder before exiting the room. Yuffie watched him before collapsing onto her knees.

Vincent showed himself out of the building and looked up at the clouds that had come in while he was inside. He closed his eyes as the rain began to come down, then started to walk away from the town.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Vincent looked up as a Young man with brown hair and blue eyes walked toward him.

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry forgive me my name is Taku. I'm the lord of Wutai." Vincent nodded before walking silently passed the man. _So that's him._

Yuffie stared down at Michiko. She didn't know what to do anymore. She always thought it had meant nothing that night. That she felt nothing for the silent gunman, but she knew she was only lying to herself. _He has the right to know._ Making up her mind Yuffie gently picked up Michiko and wrapped her in a blanket. Yuffie stared up at the rain as it fell almost violently to the ground. Ignoring the voice that said go back inside, Yuffie pressed Michiko to her chest before hurrying out into the rain.

Vincent was no where in sight. She glanced around trying to figure out where the ex-Turk could have gone in such a short time. Spinning around Yuffie stared into the darkness where the forest met the village. Quickly making up her mind she hurried towards the woods. Putting her arm up Yuffie made an attempt to shield her face from the branches that were threatening to cut her face. Stumbling into a clearing Yuffie looked around, trying to figure out where to go. Jumping slightly she turned as her eyes widened to see a Garuda enter the clearing. Stepping back Yuffie began to panic as the bark of the tree scratched through her clothing. She didn't have her weapon or any materia with her. Closing her eyes as the Garuda began performing a bolt attack, Yuffie turned trying to shield Michiko from the attack. Blinking Yuffie looked around and was surprised to see Vincent between her and the now dead beast. Vincent looked back at her before looking away again.

"You shouldn't have come after me."

"Vincent please . . ." she stepped forward and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. "There's something I need to show you." he turned slowly and seemed to finally notice the infant in Yuffie's arms.

"Well congratulations." he started to turn away, but Yuffie stopped him.

"Vincent look at her." Vincent looked down at the baby who seemed to be waking up. His eyes widened as they caught the infants own crimson stare.

"Her eyes."

"They're yours." murmured Yuffie before placing Michiko into his arms. Vincent glanced up at Yuffie, he'd never held a baby before. Yuffie smiled. "You're doing it right."

"She's really mine? Does your husband know?" Yuffie nodded.

"Well he knows Michiko is not his, but he doesn't know who you are." Vincent lifted Michiko closer to his face and smiled as she reached up and gently gripped a tiny fistful of hair. Sighing Vincent pried Michiko's tiny fingers from his hair and handed her back to Yuffie.

"You should go before your husband gets too worried."

"Vincent wait! I know you think the only reason I came out here was to show you Michiko, but I need you to know."

"What?"

"I know we agreed that it meant nothing, but it did to me. I can't stop thinking about you. Please don't leave me again." She was caught off guard as Vincent wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Yuffie what am I suppose to say? You've got responsibilities."

"I don't want them." Holding her at arms length Vincent stared into her eyes trying to see if she meant it.

"Yuffie . . . Tell me the truth. If you could leave your husband right now. Without an explanation, without him knowing where you are would you?" she nodded.

"Good because I wont leave you again."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fox: Well hope you all enjoyed

Kojisa: Yep yep cause we enjoyed writing it!

Audi!


End file.
